


So Tumblr Deleted My Porn So Now You All Know I'm Scum

by InfernalPume



Category: Original Work
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Desk Sex, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, NSFW, NSFW Art, Praise Kink, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-12 17:26:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17471804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernalPume/pseuds/InfernalPume
Summary: all the shit i had to take off my nsfw blog because I'm outed i guess heckin christ.





	1. Chapter 1

hey so because of the infamous tumblr ban I had to take a lot of shit down which sucked so im archiving shit here. There's some explicit stuff, some less explicit stuff, mostly original work so if you're here for steamy fandom erotica you'll prolly be disappointed. 

Also all characters depicted here are 21 and older, jsyk. 

  


  



	2. Leviathan Stuff

FIC:

Alek grunts out something in Clanker, and even though Dylan understands he repeats it again in English, “Talk to me…Please…”

A smile curls across Dylan's face, “What a polite request, who am I to say no?”

Some more Clanker talk, particularly when Dylan gives his hair a pull. He starts moving again, making Dylan shudder.

“Ah,” He mumbles, pulling Alek's ear closer to his lips, “That’s good, you’re so good…”

Alek's grip tightens, again he growls into Dylan's ear ear. With a light chuckle fingers run down Alek's neck to lie flat against his shoulder blades.

“I missed you,” Dylan continues, “I missed you every day. I missed this so much.”

There was once a time when talking like this was dead embarrassing, but after years of seeing their effect the words come as easy as a knife through butter. Even though Dylan prefers it a bit differently, there is a certain satisfaction in the way Alek shudders and growls. There’s a bit more of that other thing as he doubles his enthusiasm.

“You’re always on my mind,” Dylan fights to keep his voice steady, “I’m always thinking about how warm you are, how much I want to…”

It’s more difficult to think of what to say when Alek’s speeds up, but that’s alright. Dylan's got him going now, Alek's fingernails scrape across his desk while his momentum has spilled a forgotten mug of coffee all over the carpet. But even as he seems lost in his grunting and swearing, Dylan knows he still wants to hear more.

“S-so warm…” Dylan repeats as he shifts to get a better angle, “You’re…ah…”

There, right there.

He’s found the spot and he knows it, and for a moment half words and curses are all Dylan can manage. If he keeps up like this…

“What am I?” Alek asks, slowing down some.

Even with Alek's face embedded in the crook of his neck Dylan knows the daftie is smirking like a cat with a canary. He has half a mind to answer, ‘A bumrag!’ but Ma always said you’d catch more flies with honey than vinegar.

“M-my Prince…” Dylan manages, and that seems to get the job done.

Dylan chokes out a cry when Alek goes back to ravaging the sweet spot, cut off when he kisses him forcefully. Not much else a man can do now, is there? It’s rude to talk when one’s mouth is full. Instead Dylan's hands slide to cup Alek's face, hips rolling to meet in a way that make both their eyes roll in their sockets.

It’s shaping up to be a big one, like it usually is when they’ve been apart for months. Alek's hands go from their place on the desk to hold Dylan's hips, splayed fingers digging into his bum. It doesn’t occur to either of them to break the kiss, Alek content to groan against Dylan's lips as he thrusts deep to coat his insides with his life threads. He really shouldn’t be doing that, but Dylan isn’t about to complain.

For long moments they stay frozen like that, panting heavily while holding each other close. The rest is like clockwork, Dylan slides off the desk and goes to look for his shirt, Alek pulls up his trousers and buckles his belt. Once each of them is presentable they start picking up papers and other things that had been knocked off the desk in the heat of the moment. In a matter of minutes it doesn’t look like anything had happened at all, except perhaps the coffee stain on the carpet.

“How long are you here for?” Alek asks casually, going back to whatever he was doing before.

“Not long,” Dylan crosses to the small Clanker coffeemaker in the corner and pours himself a cup, “We’re only resupplying before heading to Iceland, I’m not even supposed to be off the ship.”

Alek arches a brow, “And yet here you are.”

The grin Dylan gives Alek is just as sheepish as the one offered when he first dropped by completely unannounced and wasted no time getting their clothes off.

“I missed you,” Dylan said, eyes wide as he took a sip from his mug, “And I could use a decent cup of coffee.”

This got him a smile, even as Alek concentrates on his work.

“Well, I’m glad to be of service in that regard as well.”

“Course you are,” Dylan said lazily, giving him a wicked grin, “You’re such a good boy after all.”

 

 

 ART:

 

 

 


	3. BGA stuff

 


	4. Sona Stuff




	5. MISC oc




	6. SafetyQueen Stuff




	7. Plz dont do that




	8. Amaranth




	9. Amavan




End file.
